Felicidades Gaisensei
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Una misión...un poco peculiar


Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Gai lloraba a chorros porque su alumno pronto se adelantaría a él, pues todavía seguía soltero, se encontraba en la boda de Sai e Ino, cuando repentinamente llegaron la Hokage con otros 2 ninjas de Konoha y le pidieron se dirigiesen a la torre, Maito inmediatamente obedeció la orden y se dirigieron los 4 hacía la torre, ya ahí empezaron a hablar.

―Bueno el motivo por lo que los he traido aquí es el siguiente: como bien saben somos 5 grandes naciones y el bloque de naciones independientes...ya se sello el tratado de paz con el país del viento con el matrimonio de la princesa de esa nación con uno de nuestros ninjas específicamente con el clan Nara, se supone que teniamos ya afianzado nuestro tratado con el país del rayo, pero el consejo de ancianos no estuvo de acuerdo y por eso la presencia de uno de ustedes ante mí, me han pedido que mande a ninjas más experimentados, que él que eligió la representante del bloque, para reafirmar el tratado de paz con los países de la tierra, el rayo y el agua; por eso ustedes se van a dirigir hacía esas naciones, ya ahí los estan esperando su respectiva contrayente, y los arreglos de la ceremonia de unión ¿han entendido?―

―Hai Hokage-sama―

―Maito Gai, al país del agua, especificamente a la aldea oculta de la niebla―

―Raido Namiashi, al país del rayo, especificamente a la aldea oculta de las nubes―

―Genma Shiranui, al país de la tierra, especificamente a la aldea oculta entre las rocas ―

―ustedes no se preocupen ya encontre quien los sustituya en la puerta van a ser Aoba Yamashiro e Iwashi Tatami, eso es todo vayan por lo necesario y partan a donde les dije ―

―Hai―dijeron los 3 al unisolo, y cada uno partió hacia donde los había asignado la Hokage.

Ya estaban cada uno en sus respectivos países y preparados con el atuendo nupcial, todo estaba totalmente arreglado, y todo había sido tan rápido, todos se dirigieron hacia los templos donde se realizarían las ceremonias de unión. Cada uno no sabía que esperar la realidad es que ni siquiera sabían con quien se unirían.

Él primero en llegar todo arreglado con su jimbei blanco con negro fue Genma Shiranui, era en el templo principal de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, no sabía que esperar estaba completamente nervioso, cuando frente a él aparecio una mujer para su gusto muy bien parecida, aunque un poco delgada, la ceremonia fue una mera formalidad, no hubo festejo, después se dirigieron a los aposentos que les había asignado el Hokage pero de la roca, la habitación era muy hermosa, Genma se quedo embobado cuando noto que su pareja lo miro y le extendió la mano

―Kurotsuchi, encantada de conocerte―

―Genma Shiranui, el gusto es mío―

―entonces ahora me llamare Kurotsuchi Shiranui...que difícil ¿no crees?―

―hai―

―apenas te conozco y ya tengo que procrear contigo―

―¿nani?―

―¿no te lo explicó la Hokage?...Está bien, te explicó parte de consolidación de los tratados de paz, es la descendencia...ya que ellos confirman que nuestra unión digamoslo de alguna forma...se consumo―

―si, entiendo―dijo Genma

―espero que tu tengas mejor experiencia en eso, ya que yo pues digamos que es...nula―

―entonces ¿nunca has tenido pareja, novio, amigo con derechos, noche de copas?―

―no, me concentré en mi entrenamiento ninja y pues realmente ese aspecto lo dí como...inexistente y mirame ahora, como ninja tuve que casarme y ahora tendré que hacer lo demás sin siquiera haberlo considerado...en fin―suspiro un poco y lo miró a los ojos

―no te preocupes, no por ser hombre creas que también soy el maestro en el tema― se miraron el uno al otro y soltaron una pequeña carcajada

―al menos, somos buena compañía―

―tienes razón Kurotsuchi, entonces ¿tenemos que...―

―pues sí...por desgracia―

―¿acaso te gustan las damas?―

―nada de eso...simplemente no creo ser el mejor partido―sonrió a su compañero

―¿y por qué crees eso?...si yo cuando te ví, pensé "que mujer tan guapa me ha tocado"―

―¿en serio?―ella se sonrojo un poco

―claro...además que pense es un poco delgada...pero eso se arregla enseguida―entonces se poso sobre su pareja la cual lo miraba sorprendida

―¿qué haces?―

―digamos que...tratando de consumar el tratado y si no resulta está vez...pues lo tratare una y otra y otra vez―dijo esto último con una sonrisa pícara

―¿es amenaza?―

―solo es aviso―entonces la beso, ella no se resistió pues ese hombre simplemente le resultaba encantador y muy por lo contrario lo ayudo a despojarse de sus ropa matrimoniales como él le ayudaba a ella, cuando se vieron totalmente desnudos, se sonrrojaron un poco y se echaron a reír un poco

―creo que nos llevaremos bien―

―creo que sí―entonces nuevamente la beso y en un sin fin de besos y caricias le dieron paso a lo era la consumación del tratado, pero sobretodo de su matrimonio.

Mientras en la aldea oculta de las nubes después de una aburrida ceremonia según su opinión, se encontraba Raido Namiashi con su ahora esposa, la cuál simplemente le resultaba...guapisíma. Y pensaba para sí, _que suerte tengo_

―bueno Raido Namiashi...ahora sere tu esposa y por lo tanto ahora soy Samui Namiashi―

―hai―respondió Raido muy alegre, entonces lo jalo y le dijo con voz seductora

―a completar el tratado―

―¿cómo?―lo jaló nuevamente y lo despojo de sus ropas tan rápido como pudo y se quitó las suyas

―pues vamos a concretar el tratado―

―si tu lo llamas así por mi perfecto―empezarón a besarse, y acariciarse mutuamente hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima juntos, entonces ella se paro y le dijo

―¿te parece que ahora nos bañemos?―

―por supuesto―se metieron a la gran bañera del baño y Raido pregunto

―¿a qué te referías con "a completar el tratado"?―

―¿nani?...tu Hokage no te lo explico―

―no―

―pues para que nuestro matrimonio selle el tratado de paz entre nuestros países es necesario que nosotros tengamos hijos―

―ah, ¿y por eso paso todo?―

―pues sí...¿por qué más?―

―no...por nada―dió un suspiro y se le notó un semblante de tristeza y Samui dijo cerca de su oído

―y para ser sincera los hombres con cicatrices siempre me han parecido sexys―entonces el la abrazo, la beso, hasta consumirse nuevamente los 2 entre caricias y besos.

Por su parte Maito Gai no sabía, que hacer desde la ceremonia de unión sus ojos no podrían creer quien se encontraba frente a él, simplemente le parecía increíble que... precisamente ella había sido la elegida para fortalecer el tratado de paz, pero ya estaba unido, pues la ceremonia había concluido, pero entre todas las chicas de la nación porque precisamente había sido la elegida, entonces ella entro a la habitación y dijo

―paso algo ¿Maito Gai?...acaso no te satisface la elección del consejo de ancianos―

―no es eso, pero nunca pensé que precisamente usted sería con quien contrajera nupcias―

―no me hables de usted, acaso no nos hemos unido recientemente―

―hai, pero estoy un poco sorprendido...además ¿por qué el consejo de ancianos la eligió?―

―para serte sincera desde lo sucedido con Madara...el consejo no me ve con buenos ojos, ya que me controlo, y pues según ellos sino me elegían esposo, yo nunca me casaría...en realidad pues tienen razón ya que nunca he sido muy buena en el tema―

―pero no estoy seguro que mi llama de la juventud la ayude en eso―

―no te preocupes Maito, yo sé que sí―entonces ella se acercó y le dió un tierno abrazo

―pero ni en mis más remotos sueños hubiese imaginado estar unido...a la Mizukage―

―¿la Hokage les explicó que es necesario para nuestra unión afianse el tratado de paz entre los países?―

―no...pero yo lo sé― dieron paso a lo que formaba parte de sólo un acuerdo.

Las respectivas parejas partieron hacía Konoha, a excepción de Maito que iba solo, ya ahí se dirigieron donde la Hokage, que era la encagada de explicarles lo que pasaría después...sin más les dijo que vivirían 6 meses en Konoha y 6 meses de donde eran residentes sus parejas, a excepción de Gai que se iría a vivir al país del agua, ninguno de los otros 2 ninjas de la aldea hizo ningún comentario, solo asintieron y acompañaron a Maito a su casa a hacer sus maletas.

―Maito ¿y por qué es diferente su relación a la de nosotros?―sin más Maito dijo

―me case con la Mizukage―todos los demás se quedaron viendo entre sí sorprendidos, pero había varias personas escondidas en su departamento las cuales no las había visto los demás que al escuchar esto gritaron

―¿nani?― Maito volteo y se dió cuenta que su eterno rival Kakashi Hatake junto a su esposa Anko, a un lado de ellos los alumnos de él, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, también estaban los alumnos de Asuma: Shikamaru, Ino y Choji con sus respectivas parejas Temarí, Sai y Sari, también estaba Kurenai con sus alumnos Hinata, Kiba y Shino, volteó y vió a sus 3 alumnos Tenten, Neji y Lee, que con lagrimas y llamas en los ojos grito a todo pulmón

―Felicidades Gai-sensei―


End file.
